


In the Heat of the Moment

by TheseScarletDropsofINK



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Ichiru is breathing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Zero is whisked away, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseScarletDropsofINK/pseuds/TheseScarletDropsofINK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing ever goes right in the heat of the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KkChibichop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkChibichop/gifts).



> If you happen to think something in this story warrants a tag, let me know cause I sort of fail at...life. That aside, this is my first time writing A/B/O anything so I feel little confidence. Very little. Like a speck. Even smaller. It's not even there.
> 
> Ok, enough with listening to my sleepy self-deprecation, off you go~

**.::1::.**

Yuuki Kuran absolutely abhorred anything remotely involved with studying. Despite being a pureblood, she lacked in the ability to retain any more than a basic knowledge on the subjects she'd been subjected to since childhood. No matter how many times her big brother tried to shovel all that pointless information into her brain, it just found a way to leak out of her ears and leave her with a lingering sense of a headache. Not that it meant Kaname, who had taken to being her personal tutor, was going to have any mercy on her any time soon.

Heaving a sigh, she stared at the organized mess on the coffee table. Papers (a myriad of failed tests and hastily scribbled notes) were scattered about. Laying innocently enough in the midst of it all was her text book, spread open for her to stare upon the evil, evil pages that might as well have been written in Latin for all she understood them. She gave the book a look with enough hatred to set it aflame. It didn't burn up, of course. What it did do, however, was emit a tearing sound as the pages split themselves apart under her terrible gaze.

Her brown eyes went wide, a strangled meep escaping her lips as she leaned forward to clumsily hide away the torn pages. If there was one thing her big brother couldn't stand (her stupidity aside), it was her lack of control where her powers were involved. Preparing to be scolded, she peeked up at her brother, expecting to find Kaname with that frightful calm expression that always appeared when he was thinking of horrible ways to punish her.

Only, Kaname wasn't paying any attention to her. His gaze was far off, staring through one of the heavily curtained windows in the study as though he could see right through. His body was tense; the same way it tensed when he was sensing some sort of danger. Curious, she glanced over at the burgundy draperies and cocked her head. She didn't sense anything...

"Kaname?" The tentative sound of her voice seemed to snap him from his daze and he stood smoothly to his feet, quickly moving towards the door. "Have Aidou assist you with the rest."

"Uh, wait! But, why-" She huffed as the door closed behind Kaname and she was left alone in his study. _What in the world was that about_ , she wondered petulantly as she thought about asking the blond for help. If there was anyone worse than having Kaname for a tutor it was Aidou. She stood up from the love seat and made her way towards Aidou's dorm room, ready for the inevitable rounds of arguing she'd no doubt find herself in.

She _really_ hated studying.

**_.::Ω::._**

**There were signs that something was wrong.**

The hunter leapt over the iron wrought gates that lined yet another uninhabited building on the outskirts of town. The outsole of his boots scuffed against the broken cobble stones as he approached the forgotten structure, lilac eyes scanning the area. From what he could see, all the windows were still tightly boarded up from the inside, securing the place from trespassers. Or so it would seemed.

The front door was protected by a rusted gate that was heavily chained and padlocked. With a quick yank, they rattled to the floor at his feet. Pushing the gate aside, he gave the heavy doors a good shove only to realize they wouldn't budge. The doors were completely solid and more resistant than expected. Taking a step back, he braced himself and slammed against the door. The oak creaked against the pressure, snapping as he broke through and stumbled into the foyer.

Zero brushed the debris of splintered wood off his coat, keeping an arm pressed tightly against his abdomen as he stepped further inside. A quick sweep of the area revealed the filthy room layered in debris and left over junk; a mess that was beginning to be taken over by nature. He toed at the rubble on the ground, spotting a drop of blood on the green moss layering it.

He wasn't the only one in the building.

The hunter went still, his senses alive and buzzing. There was no sound save for the rustling of trees from the late afternoon breeze outside, but he listened intently for any signs of movement anyway. There was a lingering scent of blood and decay, of mold and stale air, that clung to his lungs uncomfortably. Zero knew it was here. He could sense its presence above on another floor, and almost catch the faint staccato of his prey's heartbeat as Zero came closer to cornering it.

There was a sudden bang in the distance that had the hunter quickly setting off towards the fire escape and into the open stairwell. He rushed up the stairs as fast as he could, using the handrail for extra leverage as he cleared both landings to the first floor. There was a strange heat working its way under his skin, making his vision blur slightly around the edges so that he missed the next step and nearly fell. With a hard shake of his head, Zero's grip tightened on the rail and he forced himself up to the next landing. His movements were slowing, turning almost sluggish and awkward. When his head began to spin, he leaned up heavily against the wall and eyed the next flight of stairs with annoyed frustration.

**Something was _wrong_. **

After receiving orders from the association to eliminate a level E that was causing trouble in the area, Zero had gone off to take care of the problem. After nearly an hour of tracking his mark, Zero had made his move in a back alley not too far from the building he was in now. Instead of the clean job he'd been expecting, he had missed his target about a good centimeter or two. A mistake which gave the beast an opening to dig its claws into Zero's abdomen before making a desperate escape.

Zero moved his arm and the pressure it provided away from the wound on his stomach. His sleeve was rich with his blood, but there was a chance he had stopped the bleeding. He hadn't inspected the wound too closely after being hit, but he knew there were two gashes: a small slash below a larger one that ran across his upper left to lower right abdominal quadrants. Much to his utter confusion, he was healing slower than usual. Much, much slower. Hardly at all.

**Something was _definitely_ wrong. **

Maybe following the level E so quickly hadn't been such a good idea. Assuming his healing would kick in enough to prevent his wounds from causing too much of a problem was obviously a stupid move. For whatever reason, it wasn't happening. Closing his eyes and thinking quickly, Zero began to evaluate his situation: he was wounded and slowly recovering; he reeked of blood, a sure way of attracting level Es looking for a free meal. Speaking of which, he was extremely starved in that regard himself. The last time he'd tasted blood was two and a half months ago- he was already walking a very thin line as it was. The wounds were only going to worsen his thirst. He was clearly in very bad shape.

And, as if that wasn't enough...

"Damn it!" His forehead stung in protest as he hit it against the wall, the chipping paint irritating his skin. Why hadn't he recognized the signs sooner? He'd been feeling off all day, but had ignored the warning signals because he wasn't due for another week. But he could feel it now...the way his skin was heating up from the inside out, a pull in the pit of his stomach tugging at him; his breath thickening with each inhale.

He was in _heat_.

Now, more than ever, Zero knew he needed to get out of here. The level E was in the building and if it so happened to realize what was going on with Zero, it would spell out a whole new level of trouble than he was prepared for. Unfortunately for him, the world always seemed to have an unsettled grudge against him. The first step he'd taken towards escape left him on his knees, fighting the dry burn in his throat and the need burning his body.

There was a fog settling in his mind, pushing away any lucid thoughts of... Of going where? If he went back to Cross Academy then the other vampires would react to him. They had worse control over their hormones than they had over their lust for blood. Staying here was also out of the question. Plenty of vampires and level Es roamed the town, particularly during the evening which wasn't too far off. In his condition, there was little he could do to protect himself.

"Shit." Zero hissed, kneeling over till his forehead touched the filthy floor and clenched his teeth. There was only one choice. Despite how mortifying it was, he needed to head to the hunter's headquarters. They would be able to protect him and quite possibly lock him up for the rest of the week. If he was lucky, they'd shoot him and put him out of his humiliating misery.

A loud clang was his only warning: Zero's head snapped up, hands instinctively reaching up to catch the wrists of the beast who'd lunged off the higher platform at him. His back slammed against the bricks, debris from the crumbling clay falling on him as the rabid level E attempted to push him through the entire wall. It's fangs hopelessly trying to sink themselves into the hunter's throat as Zero kept it at bay.

The Bloody Rose was calling for him, but he knew if he released the level E for even a second, it could cost him his life. With a great deal of effort, he managed to wedge his foot against the beast's stomach in order to kick it off. As if sensing it, the level E made a desperate attempt to grab at him. Its claws digging against Zero's side as it closed around his holster. There was a spark of electricity that barely registered in Zero's mind before he sent the level E flying across the stairwell. Zero's hips gave a violent tug as the chain that kept the Bloody Rose attached to him pulled him forward before snapping, the movement giving him a strange pleasure as the level E crashed into the stairs.

The blood-crazed vampire whimpered from the impact and released the Bloody Rose- which, on one hand was great...until it clattered down the opening of the handrail straight to the ground level. The thought of damage to his weapon made Zero wince. If there was even a ghost of a scratch on her...

The level E gave a vicious snarl, its eyes burning red with hunger and wild with lust. Great, just great. Not only was Zero going to be torn to shreds and have his blood sucked dry, he was also, apparently, going to be raped. Now, Zero realized, would be a great time to run. If only his body was listening to him. Desperately searching for a weapon, his fingers found themselves wrapped around a broken piece of wood laying nearby. There were nails protruding precariously at strange angles at the end of it- it was definitely going to make things messy. Damn it.

Accepting his challenge, the vampire lunged forward and Zero braced himself for the second attack. The impact never came, however. At least not to him. He watched in shock as the level E was slammed against the adjacent wall by its throat. The building rattled from the crash, shaking loose rubble from the ceiling and the wall that was now cratering the level E. A dust fog clouded the stairwell, obscuring Zero's view of his rescuer. Even so, he was very much aware of exactly who it was. Because if Zero Kiryu was going to be saved by anyone, it would have to be _him._ The universe _really_ hated him.

"You are a reckless fool." The great and honorable pureblood of Cross Academy announced, his voice quiet and strained as he held tightly to the struggling level E's throat. With a flash of red and a merciless squeeze, the poor bastard erupted into dust at the feet of Kaname Kuran. The brief gust of wind toyed with dark strands of hair and caused the white uniform that so contrasted his own to flutter, sending a mouth-watering aroma to fill the suddenly too-confined area.

Zero licked his lips, trying for a scoff or a scathing remark, but found himself huffing and turning away instead. "Why are you here?"

"Why?" Kaname turned to stare down at him, an air of superiority making Zero glare at him. "Your scent," he pointed out. "The scent of your blood and-" he cut himself short, eyes flickering down, and Zero couldn't help but look away in embarrassment. Because, to Zero's absolute horror, he'd gone hard from just listening to Kaname speak.

Despite hating his very existence, Kaname was not only a pureblood, he was also an alpha, something that Zero's twisted body now yearned for. What _all_ omegas who attended Cross Academy, and even those who _didn't_ , yearned for. It was the main reason that all students were forbidden to be on campus while in heat. If he hadn't been surprised by his own, Zero would have left the academy next week, as he always did. Just being in Kaname's presence while in this condition was causing his body to react faster to his heat.

"We need to move you to a safer location." The pureblood's words caught his attention, snapping him back into focus. Kaname was looking at him with a thoughtful expression, still rooted in place where he'd killed the level E. He seemed almost reluctant to move. "Can you stand?"

With his arm wrapped around his lower abdomen, Zero tried to lift himself to his feet. His arm uselessly trembled while his legs proclaimed their outright refusal to assist him. An echoed sentiment coming from his wounds with a pain that pushed a hiss passed his lips. He was breaking into a cold sweat, a torrent of apprehension shoving him towards panicking. He hated not being in control of himself.

"Kiryu, _answer_ me," the pureblood demanded.

 _No_ , he wanted to say, _I can't move._ But he couldn't speak. It was too hot. He said as much, voice sounding wispy to his own ears. Kaname didn't seem very sympathetic to his pitiful response if the way his eyes narrowed and lips pressed tight together were anything to go by. For some reason, his expression bothered Zero. The _thought_ of Kaname being displeased with _him_ bothered him and he hated that it did.

"At the very least, can you move?"

Zero was aware of the strange tension in Kaname's voice, but could hardly pay it any mind. Not when the inside of his skin felt like it was being laced with liquid fire carefully woven together so that every inch of his skin was near a blistering heat. The thudding that was growing in his chest knocked steadily harder and harder against him, leaving him to breathe heavily on the floor.

"Kiryu-"

"It's hot," he gasped, desperately tugging at the knot of his red tie and forcing what had felt like a noose around his throat off in seconds.

"Kiryu," Kaname snapped, his voice hard as he demanded an answer. _"Can you move?"_

At this point, it was pretty damn obvious. Zero didn't understand why the bastard was bothering to ask him. Nonetheless, he breathlessly groaned an annoyed, "no."

Kaname made a strange sound in return- something akin to a frustrated grunt and a subtle whine. It was unusual for the pureblood. Even his face looked strained, a subtlety noticeable around his lips. "We need to stop your bleeding." Because of the level Es, Zero knew. "You're recovering too slowly." Yeah, he was aware of that too. He was about to remind Kaname that he was a level D- an _omega_ -and that's what happened when entitled purebloods ran around turning humans into monstrosities. But then...

"Open up your shirt."

...he said _that_ and all his bitter thoughts scrambled.

" _N_ _o_." Zero scowled at him, his hand feeling empty without the cold press of steel against his palm. For a stupid moment, he found himself wishing the level E was still alive. Because, even though he knew it was ridiculous to think Kaname Kuran would be interested in him, there was a subtle flicker of hunger in the corner of the pureblood's eyes that was making Zero uneasy. If there was any other time he felt so vulnerable without the Bloody Rose, he couldn't remember.

The pureblood seemed none to pleased with him, going so far as to give him a look that very well expressed his thoughts on Zero's intelligence- hell, on his very existence. "I did not _ask_ you, I am _telling_ you to undo your shirt so I can heal you, Kiryu."

Zero didn't like it, he didn't want to. It was a stupid plan. Even so, his fingers trembled, stumbling eagerly to obey and unfasten the buttons of his vest and shirt before he could stop them. The feeling of utter relief as cool air lapped at his burning skin made his eyes flutter before his vision was swallowed in darkness. It felt nice, great even, until Kaname caught his hands. Zero's eyes snapped open, vaguely aware that he'd undone the button of his pants before Kaname kept him from going further.

He was surprised to see Kaname kneeling before him. The pureblood was close- super close. Closer than he'd ever been, or than Zero ever _wanted_ him to be. Close enough that the pureblood's florescent scent flooded- _drowned-_ him with its strength. Zero may have whimpered, he wasn't sure, too close to delirium from the mouth-watering aroma that he could taste on his tongue. He smelled good. Zero knew pureblood's always smelled good, they had this irresistible scent about them that made others weak, but _this_...god, since when did Kaname smell _this_ good?

"Kiryu." Kaname shook Zero until his eyes opened in surprise. He'd shut them (again) some time during his compulsive need to sniff Kaname's scent like it was a drug. There was something about having the damned pureblood- _alpha_ \- so close that was making what little awareness he had in his brain shut down. For a second, he had even forgotten where he was. Hell, anything outside the scent of Kaname had faded away into nothing. So it took him a moment to remember they were in the mid-level of a stairwell in some forgotten building with Zero gutted like a pig on the floor while going into an early heat.

He would have loved to have a moment to laugh bitterly at the situation, but Kaname's lips were creating strange shapes ("-you to be still-") and Zero's eyes found the movement ("-going to heal you-") absolutely riveting. They were thin, he noticed, Kaname's lips. They looked soft to the touch. Smooth and...("-need you to try and stay-") Zero's gaze sank lower, a map of dark veins splaying over a vulnerable throat ("-control-"), each dark line containing a treasure he very much wanted to steal away. He swallowed.

" **Kiryu!"**

Kaname shook the hunter again in the hope that it would help Zero clear his mind, and watched as those glassy eyes attempted to look up and away from the undoubted temptation of a pureblood's throat. They settled on Kaname's mouth, the silver head falling back to lean against the wall, his throat openly exposed for Kaname. Inviting him. _Enticing_ him. He narrowed his eyes. The situation was a dangerous one: Kiryu's chest was heaving, sweat beading across his temple, and the scent he was emitting was difficult for even Kaname's self-control to handle.

"Kuran..."

Kaname went still. The hunter's silvery lashes fluttered upon his creamy cheeks. His lips parted, trembling with each breath. He was clearly gone, loosing himself into the beginnings of his heat. Kaname needed to hurry. As a pureblood of alpha status, Kaname had been around omegas in heat- those of higher class, even. At times, such a thing was unavoidable, however, not once had he _ever_ been affected as deeply as he was at the moment. It was taking him a lot of effort to gather every ounce of self-discipline he could muster not to pounce on the defenseless hunter.

Swallowing past the desire to take what was being offered, he focused instead on his task. Despite being aware of the unstable chance he was taking to heal Kiryu's wounds, there was already very few alternatives. The hunter was like a flaring beacon. If Kaname didn't take control of the situation soon, Kiryu would be flagging down all the wrong kind of attention: level Es and hungry betas. The thought of one of them attacking Zero made his fingers itch to do to them what he'd done to the vampire earlier. Its repulsive remains still sullied his shoes.

Ignoring his inner warning, Kaname pulled Zero's shirt open. The wave of the omega's scent hit him full force; a thick, heady and luscious aroma that sent an army of trembles to loosen the shackles of his control. It took him a few moments, a long forgotten mantra for self control cadencing in his mind as he sought to calm down. When he felt ready, he leaned down and began lapping at the largest wound.

At the first touch of Kaname's tongue, Zero let out a low groan that drowned out the softer sound that came from the pureblood. The inevitable taste of fresh blood washed over Kaname's tongue, the taste delivering even more than the hunter's scent promised. It took him off guard. As if Kaname needed the extra challenge. Kaname peeked up at Zero to make sure he was alright, and noted the red on the hunter's cheeks. The flush on his face spread all the way down his neck and to the expanse of his chest that was on open display for Kaname's darkening gaze. Catching himself, the pureblood forced his eyes away and willed the wounds to heal swiftly.

The feel of Kaname's tongue on his skin made Zero's muscles jump beneath his touch, a distant pinch of pain being washed away by a sensation that was trying to push an embarrassing moan passed his lips. The first one had been shameful enough. Kaname's wet tongue on his body was... _i_ _t felt good._ Zero bit his lip, his fingers digging into his palms. He needed to breathe, to clam down, to stop being so aware of how close Kaname's body was and how much he'd like to just rub against him.

When the scent of fresh blood caught Kaname's attention, he glanced back up at Zero again. The hunter was biting down on his lower lip, his head turned away as he kept his eyes shut tightly. As though hoping, if he shut them tight enough, he might be able to disappear. From his expression alone, Kaname knew that Zero was fighting to control himself. The hunter had always possessed a tenacious and admirable will against even the basest of instincts.

Under Kaname's encouragement, the two gashes on Zero's abdomen sealed quickly. He gave a final swipe of his tongue over the warm skin where the wounds had been. They were gone completely. The only thing they left behind were the blotches of dried blood on Zero's skin. It was then he looked at the shallow grazes on the hunter's side, just beneath his gun's holster. Kaname didn't need to heal them. They weren't serious; they weren't even bleeding anymore. Even so, the pureblood's eager mouth slid to them anyway.

"Lift your arm," Kaname ordered, surprised by how heady his voice was. The sound of it made Zero whimper as he complied, his arm trembling as he lifted it, angling it over his head. A wet tongue slid over parched lips, russet eyes tracking the movement. A stray thought of leaning up and tracing those lips with his own tongue startled Kaname.

A rush of reality cleared the fog that was moving its way into his mind. He needed to get up. To step away from Kiryu. To move away to a safer distance where he could guard the area until the first wave of Zero's heat passed and they could quickly move him to a safer location. The thought of leaving the hunter alone, however, and allowing the chance- no matter how minuscule- for another to find- to _claim-_ him nicked at the back of his mind. The instinct to be the one to take the helpless omega surged inside of him, but he shoved it down. There was no way that Kaname would claim him. Not Zero Kiryu. Even as he decided this, however, he found he was already leaning up and pressing his lips hungrily against the hunter's own.

The reaction was immediate: Zero's breath hitched against his mouth, his hands reaching out to grab at him, at any part of him, eagerly accepting Kaname's attention. Despite his actions, Kaname was fully aware that Zero wouldn't want this. That he would be even more repulsed when he realized it was Kaname. Not even that, however, could bring Kaname to stop himself. Or to care for that matter. If there was anyone who'd claim Zero, it would be _him._ He caught the hunter's jaw in one hand, pressed up against his chest and deepened the kiss.

His omega's moan was his reward.

**_.::Ω::._**

Zero hated going into his heats for innumerable reasons. They took a lot out of him, physically, mentally _and_ emotionally. They made him react in ways he hated; did embarrassing things to his body that, quite frankly, disgusted him to this very day. And, worst of all, there were times when his heats were so bad, he would black out and wake up days later when his heat was subsiding. Which sometimes scared him. Not knowing what occurred during those days wasn't a very big issue, though, when considering he was always kept safe during those times- far away from any and all vampires who would have taken advantage of the situation. So, typically, when he blacked out, he didn't deign to panic. However...

...when his senses began to trickle back into him, slowly unveiling the way his lungs were near bursting from a musky scent, his nose buried into a strained neck, and a coppery taste distantly familiar in his mouth...

….he wasn't sure _what_ to think. Not that thinking was much of an option at the moment. His mind was blissfully silent, eyes languidly half-mast as he stared over a hunched shoulder, content to slip into a drowsy slumber. If there was one good thing that came from his heats, it was the deep sleep that he could only manage during these times. Dark hair tickled his cheek, the warm body leaning over him shifted and something slipped out...

Zero jerked back abruptly, yanking his teeth from a creamy shoulder in shock. Blood spilled from the wounds his fangs had punctured into perfect skin, slathering it in a dark red that disappeared behind a black shirt. He caught a flash of red, but quickly dropped his gaze, unable to bring himself to look at the other. To _understand_ , though he certainly _did_. He had... _and with_... His breath caught in his throat, his heart thumping painfully in his chest. A heavy silence hung in the air, it mingled with the scent of blood and sex that openly recounted what Zero had done. What _he and Kaname_ had done. He suddenly felt cold, so opposed to the heat he'd been simmering in earlier that it made him feel sick.

"Are you okay?"

Kaname was the first to speak. His voice was back to normal, tinged only by a slight concern that Zero was probably imagining.

 _No._ "I'm fine."

It was an obvious lie. Kaname didn't call him on it, though, and he was slightly grateful for that. Zero needed a moment – or a lifetime- to try and collect himself as he numbly redressed. Kaname gave him privacy by turning away- and from a very brief glance, Zero saw how tense his back was. It appeared that even the pureblood was as unhinged about the situation as he felt. Zero had never imagined that something like this would happen, and now that it did, he wasn't sure what to do.

"I'll call for a car to pick us up," was all Kaname said as he made his way down the stairs.

Zero's eyes followed him uneasily.

**_.::Ω::._**

Back at Cross Academy, Hanabusa Aidou was going through a litany of history that Yuuki was beginning to block out. It hadn't even been more than an hour and she was already dozing off, her head heavily tilting down to the right while her tormentor babbled on and on with an annoying enthusiasm. How could someone sound so proud over their knowledge of a bunch of dead people?

"Oy!" Hanabusa slammed a hand down on Yuuki's desk. He was annoyed to find her drifting off to sleep like he was singing her a lullaby and _not_ wasting precious free time to help her pass her classes with a modicum of dignity. "Are you even listening?!"

To his surprise, the pureblood's eyes snapped open and she shot up to her feet, knocking her chair over in the abruptness of it all. A distant look sunk on her face, her big brown eyes widening ever so as her body went rigid. The thought that he'd frightened her made him frown (and worry over any repercussion should Kaname-sama find out).

"What-"

"It's Kaname," she interrupted quietly, her brows meeting in a concerned expression.

"Is he hurt?" He asked, feeling a shred of concern himself even knowing that it would be impossible for Kaname-sama to be hurt. The pureblood was perfect and absolutely powerful, there was no way anyone would be able to harm a single hair on his regal head. Aidou was confident of that. Although he _would_ admit that, when Yuuki made a surprised sound and her lips began to twitch, he _may_ have started to feel a shred more of concern. Though, as he watched Yuuki-sama's expression struggle in a strange transformation, he was beginning to wonder for whom he was more concerned for.

"What is it?" He asked cautiously.

There was a loud smack as she slapped a dainty hand over her lips, her eyes knitting shut as she doubled over and a whimper slipped through her fingers. Aidou was already reaching out to steady her in shock. "Yuuki-sama!"

She was trembling beneath his fingers which caused Aidou more alarm. But then she gasped and, to Aidou's astonishment, he realized she was only trying to stifle a round of exuberant giggles beneath her palm. His shoulders fell. There may have been an annoyed twitch of the eye, but for propriety's sake, there wasn't. Not that it mattered, the only other person who would have noticed it was beside herself in joy and, truth be told, sheer amusement.

Yuuki couldn't believe Kaname had finally made a move.


End file.
